Her Hummingbirds
by The Lady Avaritia
Summary: 'I sliced that baby, just like you slice onion' she let out that delighted broken laugh again.


**Title: **Cold-Hearted Whores (Come to Paris)

**Rating: **T  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>general

**Characters**: Sakura

**Summary: '**I sliced that baby, just like you slice onion!' she let out that delighted broken laugh again.

**Disclaimer: **disclaimed

**Author Note:** **Okay, I have no idea where that came from! Her Hummingbirds is just the working title of this story. The actual title I wrote it with is **_**Cold-Hearted Whores(Come to Paris),**_** but I figured it might offend someone, so there you go.**

**Author: **_Lady Avaritia_

The world was all black and white and red like a Tsukuyomi illusion.

The charcoal smoke of burning lives is thick and choking and, and the air is sweet with the taste of blood and decayed flesh.

Slaughter.

This is the word for it.

Sakura watches with a blank face as the people around her erode away, consumed by the darkness of their own actions. Her eyes blankly reflect as their dreams crumble down and get trampled all over, and their smiles freeze on their faces.

A pile of bodies in the middle of the village square, and more corpses scattered all over, trails of cold metal.

The moon watched silently like a devastated mother seeing her children degrade.

Sakura is in shock. Tears slide like frozen glass down her cheeks.

Neji is standing oddly emotionless, his fingers dripping with blood that isn't his. His eyes gleam darkly with a twisted pride at having completed his first mission as an ANBU captain successfully.

Everything in the destroyed village around them is silent. There are no screams. No cries from little children to be saved by their mothers. No whimpers from wounded animals.

It's a village of still warm corpses and shattered innocence. It's the home of death.

In the background Sakura can hear Ino's crazed laugh. Her blonde hair is stained with blood, face is twisted, yet still pretty and she looks drunk with death, as she dances over the trampled bodies and claps her hands like a delighted child. Sakura hates her so much in that moment, when her rival looks mad and slutty and marvelous al at once. The girl's laugh is hysterical, with a broken edge to it and Ino sounds like she just might cry, but instead she twists her curvaceous body into a wicked dance over the last remnant of a destroyed playground. The bodies of children are still scattered around, like rag dolls. Ino kicks one of the small corpses in the ribs, and turns towards the rest of the squad, the look in her eyes cold, and empty, completely detached, and her expression still gleeful.

'No survivors,' she laughs hollowly, 'there are officially no survivors.'

She jumps over a child with wide frightened eyes, still clutching a torn teddy bear even in death.

'There was a baby,' Ino continues, her voice suddenly soft, cooing. 'A small helpless baby. A soft pink child. Such a delightful child!' she claps her hands again.

'And it was crying,' the blonde frowned. 'It was crying, but then I came. And it just… stopped,' now there was some amazement in her voice.

'It looked at me with such large brown eyes. You should've seen those eyes! They would've looked big even on a cow! And I leaned towards it. And my hair brushed its cheek. You know, it's soft round baby cheek. And my hair brushed it. And it stained it with blood,' she sounded somewhat sad now. 'And I thought 'Babies shouldn't be stained and bloody…And I reached to brush it away, the blood, I mean. And when I touched its skin…it was so soft. But the baby started crying again… why would it start crying when I touched it?' A barest hint of anger appeared in Ino's cracked voice. 'Didn't it like me?' a childish wonder now, and hurt. 'It sounded so sad… so shattered, so heartbroken. And I realized… it was crying for me. It was crying for us. We'd made that baby so sad. And I had to fix it. I had to make it right. I had to make it stop crying. So I did, you know. I pressed the tip of my katana just there,' she touched her neck with long nails with chipped pink nail polish, 'and then I pressed, and I sliced… just like you slice onion. I sliced that baby, just like you slice onion!' she let out that delighted broken laugh again.

'But then there was so much blood… So, so much blood! It was so red and so everywhere and it smelled so sweet! I wanted to vomit!' now Ino sounded disgusted. 'But at least the baby won't cry anymore…' And her smile frightened Sakura to no end.

After that mission Ino dropped out of ANBU and started emotional training courses.

Neji started his sparkling career in ANBU and it was rumored that he'd surpassed prodigies like Itachi Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake.

Sakura gave her ANBU mask and devoted herself to the hospital.

And sometimes when she slept she still heard Ino's laughter ringing in her head. She never ever envied the other girl again for anything.


End file.
